


The odds of meeting each other

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Flash Fic Wednesday [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Flash fic Wednesday, Flashficwed, Gen, Humour, OS, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Waverly sends his boys on an unusual mission with little information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The odds of meeting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February's Flash Fic Wednesday.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. I'm not that kind of person...

8 AM, Stuttgart

  
            Illya Kuryakin did not see the point in their current mission. Again, he was to play the part of an architect. With the damned Cowboy as his... assistant? Mr Waverly had not said much more. Meet your contacts. Try to stay undercover.   
"Hey Peril!"  
Illya did not even look up from his newspapers. He was getting used to Napoleon's chit-chat, but would not answer. Answering meant encouraging.   
"Do you think we have doubles somewhere?"  
Where the hell did he find such ideas?   
"I wonder if they would know each other. And be partners, like us…"  
"We're not partners." Oops. Why had he answered… Without looking, he could see the sparkle in Napoleon's eyes, and two seconds later, an obnoxious arm was wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Yes we are! We are partners and you like it, don't deny it!"  
Illya shrugged the arm off.   
"We have no doubles."  
Napoleon pouted behind his café-crème. "Why?"  
"I don't want to think about the possibility of a world with two you."  
  
Meanwhile, in Strasbourg.  
  
            Illya was digging into his second breakfast. The Alsacian hotel room he shared with Napoleon was nice, the usual luxuries that UNCLE granted them. Napoleon got out of the shower, still naked. With all their years of partnership, Illya was used to seeing every inch of the American's body. At this point, the gugelhupf was more interesting.   
  
"When are we scheduled to pass the border, tovarish?"  
"In one hour." Answered Illya with his mouth full. "You remember everything?"  
"I'm an eminent patron who'll be meeting a young Russian architect and… Why am I playing this part? You are the Russian one!"  
"And you are the rich American one. Anyway, Waverly want us to contact this man and his… Co-worker. I suppose we will have more instructions afterwards."  
"You're right." Napoleon stretched his arms and drank his coffee in one gulp before getting dressed. “How are we recognizing them?”

“Did you listen to Mr Waverly? Our contact is … not the trendiest man in the world. And he’s quite tall. They will be outside the Café Chamäleon in Stuttgart, at noon. ”  
  
  
12 AM, Stuttgart  
  
            Napoleon saw their contacts first. A handsome, smartly dressed brunette, checking his watch. He reeked overconfidence. Beside him, stood a smaller man with blonde hair.  
_"You'll recognize them. The patron is… American. Really charming, though flirty. He'll be accompanied by a petite blonde, his secretary."_  
"Why isn't Gaby taking care of them?"   
"She's… Busy elsewhere." At that, Illya had lifted an eyebrow. Gaby would have been a better choice.  
He not-so-gently nudged his… partner, and they both got up from their seats at the café.   
"I imagined the blonde more…" Said Napoleon as they got up, accompanying his words with a gesture that left nothing to the imagination.   
As they walked towards their contacts, an odd feeling stuck Napoleon and Illya at the same time. Their contacts were looking at them, and you could see in their eyes a disbelief, a silent conversation.  
The four men took a step forward at the same time, their hands extended. There was electricity in the air. No one spoke.  
  
  
Meanwhile in London  
  
            In a bare office, two men were watching the clock with a shared smirk.   
“You are evil my dear Alexander." Said the younger of the two.  
" It was my idea, yes, but you liked it. Besides, my boys were bored and yours needed the wakeup call as a team."  
The clock stuck midday. Both Alexander Waverlys drank their glass, raising them as a toast  
"To our dear boys…"  
"... And their chance meeting."

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and before you go, two things:  
> 1) Don't ask why I decided to set this fic in Alsace and Germany...  
> 2) Leave a kudo or a comment if you... like Gugelhupf or if you liked the fic! \^^/


End file.
